Settlin
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Angela has had enough. She's not settlin anymore. OneShot. SonFic.


**A/N: There needs to be more Angela fictions.**

**Title: Settlin**

**Summary: Angela has had enough. No more settlin'.**

**Rating: T (I guess, though nothing bad)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES. Nor do I own 'Settlin' by Sugarland. The plot line is my own idea so it's © WolfMyjic 2007.**

* * *

_Fifteen minutes left to throw me together  
For Mr. Right Now, not Mr. Forever_

Angela Montenegro carefully applied a light shade of bronze eye shadow over her large, dark eyes. When she was satisfied with the look, she reached for her lip liner, and with a steady hand, she outlined her full lips, and then picked up her favorite shade of lipstick. Angela ran a hand over her hair, and then smoothed down invisible wrinkles in her red dress. Taking a step away from her mirror, she gave herself the once over, then flashed herself a wide smile. "Not bad, girl," she told her reflection.

_Don't know why I even try when I know how it ends  
Lookin' like another, "Maybe we can be friends."_

Angela straightened up her makeup, wiped down the counter, and then left the bathroom, flipping off the lights as she went. Her bare feet made little noise as she padded through her bedroom, down the hall and into the living room. She gave a heavy sigh when she passed the hall mirror, and wondered for the hundredth time why she had agreed to go out with Ed Jones. _What was I thinking? He's a total jerk._ She knew this was true because she knew Ed--had for years. But Sarah had sworn that he had changed. _I doubt it. Talking about a freakin' moment of weakness._ She shook her head, but continued through her apartment to the kitchen. _Why do I leave it up to fat?_

_I've been leaving it up to fate  
It's my life so it's mine to make_

Angela yanked the refrigerator door open and then pulled a bottle of water out. She stood up, bumped the door with her hip to close it, then twisted open the bottle and brought it to her painted lips. As the coolness slide down her dried throat, she let her inner voice begin to talk. _Why do I do this? Guy after guy. I just keep settlin' for second best._ She shook her head.

_I ain't settlin'  
For just getting by  
I've had enough so-so  
For the rest of my life  
Tired of shooting too low  
So raise the bar high  
"Just enough," ain't enough this time  
I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything_

The sharp ringing of her phone, made her jump. She hurried to the living and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Angela? This is Ed."

"Hi, what'sup?"

"I'm real sorry about this, but I, um, I need to cancel our date tonight."

"Really?" she asked. "That's too bad."

"Maybe some other time then?"

"Yeah, maybe." She hung up the phone and looked down at her water. She smiled, turned on her radio on, then danced her way back into the kitchen. Singing along with the song, Angela pulled out her favorite bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass, walked back into the living room, slipped on her brand new high heel shoes and began to dance--swaying her body with the music.

_With some good red wine  
And my brand new shoes  
Gonna dance a blue streak around my living room_

After a few minutes, she carefully flopped down on her couch. She placed an arm behind her head, kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up near her. _Maybe I don't have to settle,_ she thought. _Maybe I need to look at things differently. After all, I'm young, smart, talented, fun. Why should I settle for anything?_ Angela took a drink of her wine, enjoying the way it burned down her throat, then smiled when her thoughts stopped on Hodgins. _He's something else._ _Maybe I should give him a call. I mean, it's a shame to let this dress go to waste._

_Take a chance on love, and try how it feels  
With my heart wide open  
Yeah, you know I will  
Find what it means to be the girl  
Who changed her mind  
And changed the world_

Angela sat up, placed her empty wine glass on the coffee table and then reached for her phone. She hesitated for a moment, smiled then dialed the familiar number. She counted the rings--four-- then heard, "Hello?"

"Hey there, Jack.

"Angela? What's up?

"You up for some dancing?"

"Dancing? You asking me out?"

"Yeah," Angela said. "I decided I ain't settlin'."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter. Pick me up in an hour." With that, Angela hung up the phone and smiled. She stood, danced back to her kitchen, and poured another glass of wine while she waited.

_I ain't settlin'  
For just getting by  
I've had enough so-so  
For the rest of my life  
Tired of shooting too low  
So raise the bar high  
"Just enough," ain't enough this time_


End file.
